


Lucius's Toys

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, D/s, M/M, Needle play, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius plays with his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucius's Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea from RP, though with very different characters doing the playing here. Not so much about the jewelry as about the piercing, though I do talk about the needles, which are jewelry-like, and they stay in once they’re put in place. A good deal of help here on the piercing aspects from Kabal, but if there’s something in here I’ve failed to cover properly, do let me know. I’m going with the assumption that magically cleaning the needles would be as safe or safer than boiling them, just fyi. Also thank you to Wolfish_cat for handholding and cheerleading. And thanks to both for helping beta it.

Lucius enjoyed pushing Blaise to the limit when they played. He liked to see how far the boy would let him go. Posing him, putting him in his collar and leading him around by the leash (he was utterly beautiful when he crawled, with all that golden-bronze skin…), stretching him to the limit, whipping him until he couldn’t hold back the tears… And then there was this.

Blaise lay stretched out on the bed, his arms and legs pulled apart, bindings keeping his limbs taut as Lucius played with his cock and balls, though the bindings didn’t keep Blaise from pushing up into Lucius’s hands as he touched him.

Aside from Blaise’s soft whimpers and moans and the soft sound of their breathing, the room was utterly silent. The lighting was dim; flickering candlelight painted Blaise’s skin gold and copper, and a brazier near the bed added a mahogany tint to his side from the coals burning inside it to heat the room.

“Lucius…please…”

Lucius smacked his cock lightly, meeting Blaise’s eyes with a scowl, though he said not a word. Blaise would know what the reprimand was for.

Blaise’s head fell back, his eyes clenched tight. “Ah! Master. Please…”

The title made Lucius smile, and he stroked the boy’s cock once more in reward. Blaise moaned, his head falling back as he pushed up into his hand. Lucius stroked him again, then turned toward a small tin of needles near the brazier, picking up before turning back to Blaise.

“Open your eyes, Pet.”

Dark lashes fluttered open, and Blaise blinked up at him, then focused on the needle in Lucius’s hand, his breath hitching at the sight.

The needles were a set Lucius had purchased for himself many years before, shortly after finishing Hogwarts, though it had been a long time since he had been with a partner who was willing to let him use them. Each was made of high-quality steel for strength, and each one had a head of a different magical beast depending on the length and thickness.

The ones he had chosen to use tonight were fine-gauge with the heads of serpents on them, made for piercing particularly sensitive skin. He was looking forward to using them on his pet.

Blaise seemed to gather himself, then met Lucius’s eyes, though there was still a flicker of fear there when he did. “Already?” he asked softly.

Smirking, Lucius gave him another stroke. “Yes. Take a breath.”

Blaise looked as though he wanted to refuse, but then closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. It was a beautiful sight, Blaise’s submission. Lucius drank it in for a moment, then turned his attention to the boy’s cock.

He stroked his thumb lightly over the skin along the underside of his cock. Picking a spot, he carefully took a bit of skin under the foreskin between his fingers. “Exhale.” Even as Blaise did so, Lucius pushed the needle into the skin, pushing it slowly through. He smirked wider as he felt Blaise go rigid. He made a high-pitched whine, and Lucius looked up. Blaise’s jaw was clenched, his eyes still closed, his lashes sparkling with tears.

Lucius drew his finger down the unpierced skin of Blaise’s cock once more, drawing another moan from him. “Beautiful,” Lucius breathed. He reached for a second needle, then repeated the process, this time watching Blaise’s face as the needle slid into the skin a few centimetres under the first needle.

This time, Blaise let out a high keening sound, and his hand clenching tight around the ropes tying his arms over his head. “Ah…fuck…”

“Later,” Lucius promised. He was quite looking forward to it, and he found he had to push away thought of his own cock which was throbbing at the sight of the boy laid out before him. To distract himself, he stroked lightly over the two needles piercing Blaise’s cock, which drew a sharp inhalation from the boy. “Hurts?”

Blaise whimpered in response, panting shallowly, then nodded. “G-good…hurt,” he managed.

The words were almost as intoxicating as Blaise’s acceptance of this play, and Lucius found he had to show the boy just how much he approved. He leaned forward, carefully avoiding Blaise’s cock, then pressed a hungry kiss to Blaise’s lips, pulling another moan from him. “Such a good pet,” he breathed when he pulled back, then sat up once more and picked up the next needle.

When he turned back, it was to find dark eyes watching him, the eyes fixed to the needle in his hand. “How many?” Blaise asked, his voice breathy.

Lucius smiled. He had only planned on two or three more at most, but to say so would take some of the pleasure of this play away. “Why? Is it too much? Should I stop, Pet?”

Blaise quickly shook his head. “No.” He bit his lip. “But…”

“But…?” Lucius asked, wanting to see how far Blaise would push this.

“It’s…so…” He shook his head after a moment of searching for a word, obviously unable to find one. “I just…wanted to…know.”

“And just how many do you think you can take for me, my pet?” Lucius asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral to avoid influencing Blaise’s answer.

Blaise’s eyes widened at the question, and Lucius was sure he saw a flash of arousal in with the horror, but it wasn’t enough. He would have to stop sooner than he had anticipated, then. Before he could tell Blaise it would only be one or two more, the boy answered.

“Three? Maybe?” His voice was high with fear, but also with a breathy undertone that Lucius recognized from the times they had played where he had pushed Blaise’s boundaries before. In their conversations after, the boy had admitted how much he had enjoyed that thread of fear—of not knowing whether Lucius would simply keep going forever.

Smiling now that he knew they were well in accord, Lucius leaned in and kissed him again. “We shall see,” he told him softly before pulling back, then picked the spot for the third needle, watching Blaise’s face once more as he pushed the needle through.

This time, the sound Blaise made was like nothing Lucius had heard before. The cry was almost unearthly; and intoxicating, arousing, and utterly beautiful. He stroked a hand over the boy’s chest, comforting him until the boy looked up to meet his eyes, then smiled softly at him. “Are you ready for the next, Pet?”

Blaise took a moment to gather himself before nodding, though his voice was still shaky and reedy when he spoke. “Yes, sir.”

Lucius smiled wider, then reached for the next needle and feeling Blaise’s eyes follow his movements. He slid the needle into place directly below the last before looking up at Blaise’s face to gauge his reaction. This time, there had been only a whimper, but there was no pain or fear on the boy’s face now. Instead, his eyes were closed in what Lucius recognized as pleasure, only a slight crinkle at the corners of his eyes showing that they had been squeezed shut in pain a moment before.

It was a lovely sight, and one that told Lucius they had both chosen the right number. Just one more. But first, he had to get Blaise’s attention again. He trailed his finger lightly over the needles, watching as Blaise’s eyes popped open, and he gave a soft cry. “Ah…fuck.” He seemed to have trouble focusing, but finally, his eyes met Lucius’s. “Please…”

“One more, Pet,” Lucius promised him, even as he reached for the last. The words drew another whimper from Blaise, and Lucius stilled his hand, meeting the boy’s eyes. “Unless you think you cannot handle it?”

Blaise drew a shaky breath, then shifted his head, half shaking no, half nodding yes. Lucius waited for a long moment. Perhaps he was pushing too hard? But then the boy managed to find his voice. “Yes. I can. Just one more?”

Lucius smiled at him. “Just one more. For tonight.” Best to leave the lingering promise-threat for the next time they played.

Blaise smiled, then closed his eyes to brace himself once more, biting his lip. Was that why there had been little sound the previous time? Lucius narrowed his eyes. “Pet…” he said, his voice a low warning.

Blaise’s eyes opened to meet Lucius’s, looking worried now. “Sir?”

“You know you are not to stifle your sounds,” he said in a stern voice. “Do not make me punish you more tonight.”

Lucius saw fear flash across Blaise’s face, but held back a smirk at that. “Yes, sir,” the boy answered in a shaky voice. “I won’t.” He licked his lips, biting down on his lip once more before realizing what he was doing, then closing his eyes and struggling to keep from doing it again. How he could manage to look even more enticing by not doing something than by doing it, Lucius couldn’t understand, but he reveled in the sight. After a moment, he had to look away, knowing that he needed to gather himself before placing the last needle, or risk losing all control.

Once he had gathered himself again, Lucius slid the last needle into place, drinking in the high-pitched wail that drew from Blaise. Banishing the box of needles to the bedside table, Lucius stretched out next to his boy and pulled him into his arms, kissing him again. “Such a good pet,” he whispered.

Blaise’s eyes blinked open. “I pleased you?” he asked, his voice slightly ragged.

“Very much, my sweet pet. My beautiful Blaise…” He kissed the boy deeply, letting him feel just how pleased he was, then banished the bindings holding him before turning him gently to his side. “And now, I will show you just how much.” He cast a spell to slick them both, then pressed a finger into him, groaning at his heat.

Blaise’s now-free hands scrabbled at the sheets, and he gasped, then pushed back against the finger. Lucius smiled, nuzzling at the boy’s neck. “So tight…You’ll feel so good around me, Pet…”

Blaise moaned. “Oh…yes…sir…need you.”

Lucius smiled and continued to stretch the boy, kissing and nuzzling his neck as he did so. They would definitely have to play with his needles more, if this was the reaction it got. The thought made him smile. So many ways to play with his favorite toys… He kissed the boy’s neck again, then pressed in a second finger, stretching him more. “Tell me what you want, Pet.”

Whimpering, Blaise turned to meet his eyes. “You. Deep inside me. Filling me. Please…”

Groaning in response, Lucius pulled his fingers free, then shifted to press his slicked cock against Blaise’s arse. “Beg me,” he whispered huskily.

Blaise cried out, pushing back. “Ohgod…Lucius…please…need you inside me!”

That was all Lucius needed to hear. There would be no punishment for the use of his name this time. They both needed it too much. He pulled Blaise’s leg up, carefully avoiding the needles, then pressed into him with a groan. Blaise answered him with a sharp cry, pressing back into the thrust.

Turning Blaise’s head, Lucius kissed him deeply, his hips rocking as he pressed deeper into his body. Blaise whined into the kiss, pressing back and gasping as Lucius brushed his prostate. “Ah…”

Lucius stroked over his side, pulling back to watch his face, then let his fingers slide forward to brush over the head his cock, and then lower over the piercings. At the touch, Blaise clenched around him, his head falling back against Lucius’s shoulder, shuddering at the feeling.

Lucius groaned and pulled back, then thrust deeper and harder. As hard as he could at that angle, until he knew he was close. He nuzzled Blaise’s neck, then bit it softly, drawing another cry from Blaise. He pulled back to look at the boy’s face, still thrusting hard into him. “Let go, Blaise. Come for me.”

Blaise moaned, but it was another few thrusts before he was able to oblige. He clenched hard around Lucius as he came, his body rigid with his climax.

Lucius groaned, grinding into him through his climax, then pulled back and thrust deep into him, his own climax making the world around him narrow to the feeling of Blaise tight around him, of his cries of pleasure, and of the feeling of his own climax as it roared through him.

Arms curled tight around Blaise, Lucius took a few minutes to recover, nuzzling the boy’s neck and listening to his soft moans. He knew he would have to pull away soon. The needles were not permanent, and Blaise might need a healing spell, depending on how much he bled… But for now, he was content to hold his boy, and to feel the relaxed pleasure they had both earned tonight. The rest could wait for a few minutes more.

 _Finis_.


End file.
